wowsblitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Belfast
|-|General= Warship Info An Edinburgh-class light cruiser, one of the most powerful among same-type ships in the Royal navy during World War II. Underwent several major upgrades. Instead of AA and torpedo armament, the ship received improved anti-torpedo protection and an enhanced surveilance radar. Elite Ships Bonus Ship Skills Role WHAT IS THE ROLE OF THIS SHIP? KEEP THIS ONE SHORT Tactics GIVE STRATEGIES, GEAR CHOICES AND EQUIPMENT HERE |-|History= Trivia Belfast and her sister Edinburgh were designed as modified Town class cruisers, being the third (or Edinburgh''sub-class). This sub-class was significantly larger than the previous ''Southampton and Gloucester sub-classes, being approximately 1,200 tons heavier than the preceding Gloucester sub-class. The ships of the Town class were constructed in response to the Japanese Mogami and American Brooklyn''class cruisers, which were both armed with fifteen 6-inch (152mm or 155mm) guns. British ship designers sought to match the other cruisers’ number of guns, but due to length restrictions, were unable to properly fit five turrets onto the ships. Another plan that was developed called for the Edinburgh class to be mounted with quadruple 6-inch turrets; however, this idea was abandoned due to the difficulties in manufacturing such a turret that performed adequately. Ultimately, the new cruisers were mounted with twelve 6-inch (152mm) guns in four triple turrets, arranged in an A-B-X-Y position. However, a new turret, designated the Mk.XXIII was used, which used more powerful motors and a more efficient 'long trunk' ammunition supply, which could provide between 10 to 12 shells to the gun per minute. The effective maximum rate of fire stayed the same as earlier cruisers however, at 8 rounds per minute. The new Mk.XXIII triple turret is easily distinguishable from the earlier Mk.XXII used on the previous Town class cruisers by the flattened edge between the turret roof and face, as opposed to a curved edge. Serving as the flagship for Rear-Admiral Burnett, ''Belfast was part of a group of eight destroyers and three cruisers protecting convoy JW-55B in December 1943 which saw Belfast as a participant in the Battle of the North Cape in which the German battleship Scharnhorst was sunk. Protecting JW-55B with HMS Sheffield and HMS Norfolk, the three cruisers held off the Scharnhorst twice from the convoy, although the sea state was limiting speed to 24 knots. After the second attempt by Scharnhorst the battleship made for port, leaving the cruisers to pursue her and bring her in range of the battleship Duke of York. Both Sheffield and Norfolk developed engine problems and droppedg back, leaving Belfast in a precarious position as the only ship keeping contact with Scharnhorst for a time. However, once Duke of York was in range, Belfast fired star shells to illuminate the German battleship and Duke of York brought her under accurate fire. Although Scharnhorst put distance between herself and the British ships, a shell from Duke of York disabled her No. 1 boiler room, reducing her speed. At 19:15, Belfast re-opened fire on Scharnhorst, and later on in the battle expended her torpedoes into the stricken and burning Scharnhorst before she sank. HMS Belfast is now preserved as a military museum ship in London, England. Category:UK Warships